Brought by Love
by RoniAngl
Summary: Sequel to What Love Can Do? my very first fan fiction. This is the story of what comes two years later to Tohru and Kyo.
1. Morning Wake Up

Chapter I

**This is my second fan fiction written especially for my fans. Thank you for pushing me. It is the sequel to my first story "What love can do?" Hope you enjoy!**

**And I don't own Fruits Basket or its characters!**

_This is placed about two years after my first story. Kyo and Tohru have gotten married and Kyo now works at Kazuma's dojo. And this is where my story begins…_

Kyo awoke to a mess of long brown hair covering his face. He gently brushed it aside and rolled over to face its owner. Tohru was still asleep, lying on her back; her chest slowly rising and falling with each shallow sleeping breath. He brushed his fingers against her soft pale cheek, causing her eyelashes to flutter.

"Kyo?" She whispered in her sleep. Kyo leaned over her and gently kissed her lips.

"How are you feeling today?" He asked. Tohru opened her eyes and shook her head slowly.

"Same as yesterday. And you?" She smiled up at his worried face.

"I'm fine; it's you I'm worried about." Tohru had recently been feeling sick most of the day and had lost most of the color in her usually cheery face. She was sleeping a lot more and seemed really weak . Kyo was really worried.

"You stay in bed. I'm off today, so I'll make breakfast, ok?" Kyo slid out of bed.

"Oh, no; you don't have to do that I'm fine really! I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you worry or anything." Tohru stared to get out of bed also.

"Geez, how many times do I have to tell you, you don't have to apologize so much? Ok. You just stay in bed and worry about yourself for a change. I can cook and clean today," Kyo sighed. "So stop worrying about those things, ok."

Tohru smiled and nodded, lying back in the bed. _She'll always be the same old Tohru. Worrying about others comfort before her own. So annoying, but also part of the reason I fell in love with her._ Kyo thought as he headed to the kitchen in their small apartment above the dojo.

* * *

A few minutes into the rice the phone rang, Kyo ran to answer it before Tohru decide to get up. 

"Hello. It's Hatori." Came a voice over the phone line.

"Hey, what's up?" Kyo replied

"I have some news for you…"

**Weather the news is good or bad you have to read the next chapter to find out! Muah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Hope this was a good first chapter, even if it was kinda short.**


	2. News Spreads Fast

Chapter II

**Here's chapter 2 for ya'll. Figure I'd think it up and post it in the same day. Oh, and I have no idea where this is going. I got so many good plots from my readers I'm kind of adding them together as I go. Hope it come out alright.**

**I don't own Fruits Basket, and it hurt more and more every time I say this. sob**

"Hello, it's Hatori." Came a voice over the phone line.

"Hey, what's up?" Kyo replied

"I have some news for you… It's about Tohru. I did some tests on the blood I took last week and you have nothing to worry about. Tohru is just pregnant, it's nothing fatal." Hatori was able to keep his usual calm voice, but Kyo was speechless. There was a clicking sound over the phone.

"Oh Kyo how wonderful, this is great. Although I am a little upset that my little flower must go through this 'morning sickness'" Shigure said.

"What the hell are you doing on the phone!" Kyo gritted through clenched teeth.

"Well, you see we happened to be standing outside of Hatori's office for a while, and we accidentally over herd the conversation, and decided to join." Ayame was there too.

"But, it was Aya that pushed the speaker button."

"You talked first!" Ayame wined. Hatori cleared his throat.

"Is Tohru up? Would you like me to tell her?" Hatori asked, ignoring the bickering friends.

"Ohh! Yes, do put her on the phone." Ayame cut in.

"Yea, we'd be happy to tell her." Added Shigure.

"I want it to be a girl so I can make dresses for her. What about you Shigure?"

"A girl sounds wonderful!"

"Like hell I would. And she's still sleeping anyway. I'll tell her when she wakes up." Ayame and Shigure started chattering again. "Any thing else?" Kyo asked, getting annoyed at the background noise.

"No, that is all. But make sure she comes to see me for a check up soon."

"I will." Kyo hung up the phone and sat in silence for a bit, and then he remembered that he was cooking breakfast. He jumped up and went to save what hadn't burned yet.

* * *

Kyo walked into the bedroom with the breakfast tray to see Tohru coming out of the bathroom. Kyo smiled at her, and she returned it. 

"Hatori called. He gave me some good news…. You're pregnant!"

"Really? This is wonderful! Were going to be parents Kyo! I'm so excited!" Tohru threw her arms around his neck causing him to almost drop the tray he was carrying.

"Hey, don't get too excited. I don't want you getting hurt or running into anything like you usually do." Kyo said half joking, half serious. They both sat back on the bed and Kyo watched her eat and talk about her mother.

* * *

There was a soft knock at the door. Kyo reluctantly got up to answer it. 

"Hey, Kyo were here to see Tohru. Is she feeling alright?" It was Haru, with his usual calm demeanor.

"Yes, how is she? Did Hatori find anything wrong?" And Yuki was right behind him. Kyo sighed.

"And how did you two hear about it?" Kyo moved aside letting the two into the apartment.

"Well, I heard it from Yuki, who heard it from Shigure, who heard it from Kazuma, who heard it from you. So I came here to see for myself, and brought Yuki too. And from what I heard from…"

"Ok! I get it, I didn't need a list." Kyo was trying to keep is cool. Something he had been working on for a while, and was slowly improving. Haru just shrugged.

"Well…How is she?" Yuki asked.

"Pregnant." Kyo smiled

The room was quiet for a while. Everyone was lost in their own thoughts for a while. The bedroom door opened and Tohru came out carrying the tray Kyo had taken to her.

"Hey, Tohru; we heard the good news, congratulations." Haru said in his monotone voice.

"Yes, congratulations" Yuki agreed.

There was another rapid knock on the door. Kyo answered it to find a bouncing blonde hairedyoung manand two teens behind him.

"Damn, what are you three doing here now!" Kyo grunted

"Not like I wanted to be here." Hiro retorted "And it's not like I need your permission to go someplace. It's not like we came to visit you anyway. You shouldn't think so highly of yourself, because you aren't that important."

"Hiro, you really should try and be nicer, ok?" Kisa spoke softly to him. Momiji had already pushed past Kyo and was bouncing behind Tohru in the kitchen.

"Is it true? Is it? Are you really pregnant? Are you going to have a baby?" Momiji was insistently asking her as she washed the dishes off.

"How the hell do you know already?" Kyo yelled over to him.

"Oh, well I ran into Shigure and Ayame a few minutes ago and that is all they talked about. Is it true?"

"Yes, it is." Tohru came and sat across from the two men already on the couch. Momiji and Kisa joined her. Kyo and Hiro stayed standing by the door.

**Ok, don't worry it gets more interesting. I am hoping to add more humor to this story then I did the other, so of course there will be more Shigure and Aya, and I'm bringing in Ritsu at some point. Still taking requests!**

**Your servant, Roni **


	3. A Stressful Phone Call

Chapter III

**This is sort of a pointless chapter but I had to put it in. It just seemed right at the time. It's basically a long phone conference of sorts. Hope you enjoy.**

**Me no own Fruits Basket! Wahhh!**

**Oh, and I wasn't sure what Yuki would call Tohru after she was married to Kyo, so I used the name her calls her in episode 20 of the anime, at Aya's shop.**

At Kyo and Tohru's apartment the phone rang in the middle of everyone catching up. Tohru got to it first.

"Hello? Tohru, its Ayame! Is Kyo there? We wanted to speak to you both about an important matter."

"Hello Ayame! There are a few of us here. There's Momiji, Kisa, Hiro, Haru, and Yuki too."

"My dear brother is there. Let me speak with him please."

"Now, now Aya that is not why we called" Shigure cut in. "besides the more minds the better. Speaker phone please Tohru."

"Ok," Tohru turned to the family of eyes that were watching her conversation. "It's Shigure and Ayame. They say they have something important to talk about." Everyone's head nodded in unison, and Tohru hit the speaker button.

"Hello everyone, and my dear precious brother; how are you Yuki?"

"What the hell are you doing calling here to talk to Yuki!" Kyo cut in.

"I don't want to talk to him anyway. So if there isn't any thing else…" Yuki's dismissal was cut short.

"We're going to throw Tohru a baby shower!" Shigure blurted out. There was silence on both sides. "We'll that wasn't the reaction we were looking for, was it Aya?"

"Not at all Shigure, they are all just speechless because they are jealous that they didn't think of it first."

"I got a question." All attention was on Momiji. "How are you going to do that? I mean we don't even know whether Tohru will have a girl or a boy."

"Well, Shigure and I have thought about that and decided…"

"…to deal with it later." Shigure finished for Ayame.

"Besides, we are just doing the planning now. The party will happen after Ha'ri tells us which one Tohru will have. Let's vote on it!"

"That's just stupid." Kyo attempted to brush the idea off.

"I must agree." Was Yuki's reply.

"Unfortunate I am going to take the idiots' side on this one." Said Hiro

"I like the idea of throwing sissy a baby shower."

"Then I guess it isn't all that bad." Hiro's attitude was changed from just a few words form his beloved Kisa.

"Traitor" Kyo growled under his breath.

"I like it too!" Momiji and is optimistic self voted.

"Sounds nice enough" Haru voted.

"You're not helping Haru." Yuki shot him a look, Haru shrugged.

"What about you Tohru." Momiji pursued. "Don't you like the idea of a baby shower?"

"I don't know it all sound wonderful but it's just seems like too much trouble."

"Just put her down for a yes. She'll take forever just to get there if you don't." Haru answered for her. She smiled at him.

"Yea; so it decided. The planning starts now." Ayame cut in.

"Oo! Aya, let's do the place and guest list first."

"Ok, the place will be your house of course."

"Of course"

"And as everyone knows the guest of honor is Tohru. So that means her high school friends must be invited, right?" Ayame continued

"That would be wonderful; the more girls the better. Aya and I will be there anyways."

"Shigure!" Yuki and Kyo yelled at the phone.

"Right" Agreed Tohru.

"Don't encourage them Miss Tohru." Yuki scolded. Kyo rolled his eyes.

"Oh, and Kisa and Kagura must come too!" Tohru added ignoring the other's advice.

"I'm invited too, right?" Asked Momiji.

"Your invited too, and Haru will you be there." Aya agreed

"What the hell!" Kyo shot a look at them.

"Aren't baby showers for women and girls only?" Yuki asked

"Sure, I'll go." Haru smiled at Yuki. "Can I bring Yuki?"

"Great idea! It will be another chance to see my lovely little brother again."

"Haru, don't get me involved! And you, Ayame, stop giving me disgusting pet names" Yuki was starting to get a headache.

"Yeh Haru, and you shouldn't go! You're a guy!" Kyo was yelling again.

"Do you want me to come, Tohru?" Haru asked her, she nodded vigorously.

"Don't ask her!" Kyo was starting to get a headache form all this also.

"Can I bring Hiro?" Kisa asked Tohru.

"I'd like that." They smiled at each other.

"Will you stop agreeing with everyone!" Kyo turned to Tohru. She giggled.

"I'm sorry Kyo." Tohru pouted

"And stop with the apologizing, will ya." Kyo said more calmly, plopping down on the floor from the exhaustion of arguing with everyone.

"Aww; such gentle love is able to calm the rough waters that is our Kyo." Shigure butt in.

"Shut up!" Kyo shouted at the phone.

"Ah, we should invite the ever timid Ritsu. Don't you think Tohru?" Aya asked

"Not him." Yuki cut in

"Aw, crap" Kyo responded. Haru and Hiro just shook their heads.

"It would help with his confidence." Shigure pushed.

"Hey! Stop trying to guilt her into this damn it!"

"Ok that sound's nice." Everyone let out a sigh.

"Great Tohru, oh and Ha'ri has to come, right Shigure."

"Right you are Aya, and I'm sure Tohru would agree."

"She definitely would, wouldn't you Tohru? I mean he is the doctor and deserves to join in on the festivities. Don't you think so Tohru?" Ayame went on.

"Stop manipulating her!" Yuki and Kyo yelled in unison, and then went back to hanging their heads warily.

"Oh, Aya I think they are getting angry at us."

"We've been angry!" Kyo jump up again.

"Don't worry Shigure; I'll always be here to comfort you." Ayame said seductively.

"This is tiring. Miss Tohru please hang up on those two idiots." Yuki glared at the phone as if were his brother.

"I agree!" Kyo growled

"Oh, I don't think I could hang up on anyone. That would be mean." Tohru looked back and forth between the two.

"Ah yes. My sweet flower could never hurt my feelings." Shigure taunted them.

"I'll do it damn it!" Kyo picked up the receiver and slammed it back down, cutting of the call. He then slumped back to the floor as if that action had taken the last of his energy. There was a relived sigh from half the room, the exception of Kisa and Tohru; who were still clueless to the tension that had built up in the past few minutes.

"Well, we should get going. Tohru will need her rest." Momiji bounced up from his seat on the couch.

"He's right. Let's go Hiro and let sissy get some rest." Hiro nodded and took Kisa's hand.

"There right. Let's go Yuki." Haru offered his hand to Yuki, but Yuki just shot him an angry look and ignored it. Haru shrugged.

A worn out Kyo opened the door for a giddy Momiji, a relaxed Haru, a tired Yuki, a haughty Hiro, and a shy Kisa. A happy Tohru waved from her seat on the couch that Kyo told her not to leave.

Before he could close the door, Yuki beckoned him outside.

"Kyo, I have wanted to ask you something for a while now…"

**Ok, I stayed up till one thirty am to finish this chapter for ya'll. So you better be damn grateful for it! Hope it's up to par. Oh and I have three R's for ya **

**RRR**

**Read, Review, Request. If there's something or someone you want to see in the story, fess up.**


	4. After Thoughs

Chapter IV

**I just got to say… I love the way I described how the Sohma's that were in Kyo and Tohru apartment felt after speaking to both Shi and Aya for a time, without Ha'ri there to help them. I especially felt sorry for Kyo and Yuki. Anyway, that's the only reason I placed that part in this chapter.**

**Oh, and Kisa, Hiro, and Momiji have already left the building. It's just Haru, Yuki, and Kyo outside.**

A worn out Kyo opened the door for a giddy Momiji, a relaxed Haru, a tired Yuki, a haughty Hiro, and a shy Kisa. A happy Tohru waved from her seat on the couch that Kyo told her not to leave.

Before he could close the door, Yuki beckoned him outside.

"Kyo, I wanted to ask you something for a while now…Were you and Tohru sexually active before you were married. Like before you moved out of Shigure's house?" Yuki asked as if he wasn't really interested, but never looked Kyo in the eye.

Haru was standing behind him with a calm look of shock, if that is what you could call it. Kyo turned a shade of red deeper then his crimson eyes. He looked at Yuki, then Haru, and looked away.

"Yeh, What of it?" He mumbled under his breath so quietly that if Yuki hadn't been straining to hear the answer he would have missed it.

"You did!" Yuki's eye's widened in what was either surprise or horror; possibly both.

"Why the hell did you want to know any way, damn it!" Kyo snapped, a bit peeved at Yuki's wide eyed look.

"None of your business, you idiot" Yuki regained his composure.

"It is my business 'cause it's about me! And don't call me an idiot!" Kyo was pissed now.

"I will as soon as you stop acting like one." Yuki replied. Kyo's hand balled up into a fist, but Haru put a hand on Yuki's shoulder.

"Come on, Yuki… Later Kyo" Haru pulled Yuki away from what would have become a fight of old. The same fight that he and Kyo had since they were younger.

* * *

Kyo stomped back into the apartment to find Tohru making lunch. 

"Kyo, are you ok? You look upset…Are you getting sick? Do you have a fever?" Tohru started chiding over him.

"I'm fine Tohru. Stop worrying." Kyo snapped at her. "Really, I'm fine...Let me help with lunch." He took a place next to her and started to help prepare lunch. Not too long after they were talking and smiling as if nothing had happened. Just standing in her overly giddy presence for a few minutes could cheer him up.

* * *

_At Shigure's house…_

Back at Shigure's house he and Aya were sitting around thetable sipping some tea.

"How rude of them to hang up on us like that! Today just isn't a good day for us." Aya pouted into his cup.

"Your right; Even Ha'ri kicked us out, what could we have done to merit that."

"Barging in on an important conversation, that's what…Shigure; your door was unlocked, again." Hatori appeared in the door way.

"Ha'ri! You've forgiven us, oh joy! This is a joyful day for Ayame!" Ayame sung.

"Don't forget about me Aya!" Shigure whined.

"I could never forget about you Shigure."

"Stop it you two." Hatori broke in. "I have not forgiven you; I just heard from Haru that you two have upset a few people today with your stupidity and they want me to fix it, as always."

"Oh Ha'ri, that hurts. Are you saying you don't care about our feelings anymore? At you are just here on business?" Shigure cluthed his chest as if in pain.

"That is exactly what I'm saying. Now tell me what you two did." Hatori sat across form the two mischevous giggling men and waited for an explanation.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

"Hey, Yuki!" Haru called out. "There you are. I've been looking for you; you walked off kind of fast after talking with Kyo."

"Huh? Oh, it's you…I'm fine Haru, just need a moment to think." Yuki said, barely acknowledging Hatsuharu's presence.

"You know you can always talk to me…Lean on my shoulder, cry a bit." Haru was starting to have fun taunting Yuki; and Yuki seemed to not even take notice of it. He was lost deep in thoughts and memories. Haru finally gave up and followed him silently.

* * *

_At the park…_

Kisa and Hiro were walking around the park hand in hand. Ever since Kyo stood against Akito each one of the cursed Sohma's had been rebelling in their own way.

"Hiro, I'm so exacted! Sissy is going to have a baby. That means that I am going to be an aunty. Aren't you happy?"

"Whatever, I don't care, just as long as it isn't as stupid as its parents."

"Are you ok, Hiro? You sound upset. What's wrong?" Kisa tried to look at his face but he turned away. _It is bad enough that she was so attached to that stupid girl, Tohru, but now she'll probably become attached to her kid also, and have less time for me._ Hiro thought, afraid that he would have to share Kisa with another person, something he had hated to do.

* * *

_News spread…_

"So, a new Sohma is on the way. That is interesting news. And this baby shower, I must attend…"

**I won't tell who this is till the baby shower! Muah ha ha ha ha! (But you could probably guess)**

**I need baby names and reasons the child should be named that name. Can't just name Kyo and Tohru's child out of the blue! I'll need boy and girl names…no that doesn't necessarily mean she is having both, don't get too excited I haven't decided yet. **

**Are ya'll enjoying it so far. Because I have no idea how long it will be. My first story was a lot longer then expected and this one probably will be too. **

**To all my readers: _Luv Ya!_**


	5. Doctors Appointment

Chapter V

**I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters…**

**I will tell you the ages of the characters inthis story (mostly cuz I kept forgetting): Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru are 20; Haru and Momiji are 19; Kisa and Hiro are 16; Shigure, Ayame, and Hatori are 31; Ritsu is 24; Kagura is 22; Akito is 23; Hana and Uo are 21.**

**Ok, I'm going to summarize the story so far for ya'll …****Ok, Tohru and Kyo are married and living above Kazuma's dojo, where Kyo works. Hatori told Kyo that Tohru is pregnant and news spread fast. Now Shigure and Ayame are planning a baby shower.**

**This chapter is about 3 weeks later**

Kyo and Tohru were in Hatori's office, waiting for him to come back with the results. Both were lost in their thoughts. Kyo was leaning on the wall and staring out the window; Tohru was in the chair across from the desk, twiddling her thumbs.

"Kyo…" Tohru said softly.

"Hmm?" Kyo turned his attention away from the window.

"Kyo I was wondering…do you want a boy… or a girl?" Tohru looked up at him questioningly. Kyo walked over tositnext ot herand took her hand.

"To tell the truth, I don't care what the hell the sex is, as long as it is healthy." _And hopefully not cursed… _Kyo thought the last part to himself; on the outside he showed Tohru a loving smile.

* * *

The door swung open… 

"Hey, I found them." It was Haru.

"What the hell are you doing here!" Kyo turned on him. Haru walked in and held the door open.

"We were looking of you two."

"We…?" Kyo had a bad feeling about this.

"Of course" Shigure and Ayame entered. "We had to come and support my flower."

"I invited my wonderful younger brother, Yuki, but he refused for some reason."

"Because you were the one that asked him, and he didn't think it was a good idea in the first place." Haru answered for him.

"And you did!" Kyo snapped at him. Haru just shrugged.

"This reminds me of a famous quote, but I can't remember who said it. It goes some thing like 'The only thing worse than suffering an injustice is committing an injustice.'" Ayame cut in.

"What does that have to do with anything damn it!" Kyo was getting frustrated.

"I forgot…" Ayame stared off as if searching for the answer. Kyo glared and growled at him. "Anyways, you don't mind us being here do you, Tohru?" Ayame bent over her chair. Tohru shook her head and smiled.

"That's not fair! Don't ask her!" Kyo cross his arms and scowled, like a child that was being unfairly punished.

Ayame, Shigure and Tohru started chatting; Ayame was sitting on the desk and Shigure was in Hatori's chair. Haru stood asidesilently, watching Kyo pout.

* * *

The door opened again. This time it was Hatori, with his nose buried in a few papers. He looked up to find more people in the room then expected. Hatori just shook his head and walked to his desk. 

"Shigure get out of my chair; and Aya, off the desk." Both obeyed quiclky.

"You know, Ha'ri, you really should get more chairs in here." Shigure commented as he made his way around the desk.

"Aren't you going to kick them out?" Kyo grumbled.

"I assumed that they were invited."

"They weren't!"

"But Tohru said we could stay." Shigure whined

"That's cause you asked her!"

"Of course; because you would have said no."

"Why should I say yes!"

"It's ok, I don't mind." Tohru quickly said.

"Kyo control your temper; and Shigure, stop acting like a child." Hatori shot a stern look to each of them.

"What have you got?" Haru spoke from his corner in the room.

"Yes…Tohru now that you are 16 weeks pregnant I can tell from the ultrasound that I did earlier that you are going to have a healthy baby…"

**Guess you just have to wait till the next chapter is out to find out! The quote that Ayame says is from Plato, it justseemed like something he would say just to hearhisvoice...I'm still taking baby names, which is the real reason why I haven't chosen the sex of the child yet. So I want my readers to vote on it.**

**Should Tohru have a girl or a boy?**


	6. Party Preperations

Chapter VI

**I got some great names and stuff from my readers so…Thanks! Because of that I had to find a way to put them in my story…you'll see what I mean in the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Oh and… I don't own Fruits Basket, and I'm praying for a season 2!**

_**This is after the appointment with Hatori…**_

"Jut leave it all to me everyone!" Ayame exclaimed. "I will have everything ready for the baby shower in one week. I will be no small feat for someone as special as our princess, but none the less I, Ayame Soh…"

"Shut up already!" Kyo cut him off. "We get it we'll be there."

"I don't think you do little Kyo. Because it takes…" Ayame stared talking again but Kyo wasn't listening. He was watching Tohru talking to Hatori, wishing she would hurry up so he could get away from the two babbling idiots and Haru.

"Kyo you aren't listening, Ayame start over." Shigure butted into his hopeful thoughts.

"Shut up damn it! I don't care anyways…" He snapped at then. Luckily, Tohru chose that moment to walk over to them.

"Ok, are you ready to go?" She asked. _Thank god!_ Kyo nodded and watched while she said good bye to the other three, then they left.

"Shigure, would be so kind as to send invitations to everyone, for me?"

"I would do anything for you Aya." Shigure replied in his perverted way. Hatori shook his head and Haru…Haru did nothing.

* * *

_One week later…_

"Damn it, why did we agree to this again?" Kyo asked his mentor as a black car luxury pulled up to the dojo. Ayame had set up a ride to take Tohru to the baby shower in style, but Kyo and Kazuma were not included in it. It was more to keep her away from the party till all preperations were made andthe other guests had arrived.

"Tohru, the car is here!" Kazuma called up the steps. A few seconds later Tohru appeared and careful made her way down them. Kyo took her hand and walked her to the car.

"Are you sure you won't ride with me?" She asked hopefully

"No, you go enjoy yourself with the sight seeing and all that. I'll see you at the party ok?" He gave her a quick kiss and closed the door. She rolled down the window and waved as the car drove off; Kyo and Kazuma waved back until she was out of sight.

"Ok, I think we'd better get going now." The two men stared off towards Shigure's house.

* * *

"Kyo and Kazuma are here!" Momiji yelled into the house. He was standing on a ladder next to the front door with Haru on the other side. They were attempting to hang a banner. 

"Hey, Kyo is the banner straight?" Haru asked, trying to inspect it with out falling off the ladder.

"Kyo! Kazuma! Just in time…we finished decorating inside, now we just have to do outside. Kazuma would you hang these balloons around the front; and Kyo…your going to do the lights!" Ayame came out to give orders.

"Lights…?" Kyo asked skeptically

"Yes, lights…Like Christmas lights. I want them around the doors and windows all around the out side…Well get to it! We don't have all day. This way for the balloons!" Ayame retreated back inside, signaling Kazuma to follow. Kazuma patted Kyo on the back sympathetically and followed Ayame. Kyo sighed; _this is going to be a long day._

* * *

As so as the house was ready, a flustered Ritsu appeared. 

"I am so sorry for being late! I have no excuse! I shouldn't have even come! I don't deserve to be invited! I only cause her problems" Ritsu started. Shigure came up behind him and poked his side.

"Well Ritsu, you seem to be a bit calmer these days." He said after helping him sit up.

"You think so?" He asked softly.

"Of course, you didn't go running around and flail your arms like you use to do." Shigure smirked at him.

"Hey, are we late?... Hey the outside looks great." Uo asked. She and Hana appeared behind the group.

"Yes, Tohru would find it very beautiful." Hana added in her monotone voice.

"Ah, everyone is here then. Good because Tohru should be arriving any minute now." As if on cue a car horn blew three times. A sign that the car had arrived and was waiting for someone to pick up its passenger.

"Ok everyone get inside…Come on Kyo lets go get that lovely wife of yours." Shigure conducted.

"Wait a minute! Why the hell are you coming?" Kyo stopped him.

"Because I was kind enough to have this party at my house for my precious flower…"

"Stop calling her that!" Kyo stomped down the lane ahead of him.

"I guess Kyo doesn't like sharing the princess."

"Why are you coming too damn it?" Ayame was walking next to Shigure.

"I thought it was obvious, Kyo. I am the party coordinator, so I must see to the Guests of Honor." Kyo growled.

When they reached the bend Tohru was standing outside of the car talking to the driver. She looked up and waved, smiling as brightly as ever.

"I had so much fun. Everything was so beautiful." She started, as soon as they were in ear shot. Kyo jogged the rest of the way to her. He gave her a quick kiss on her forehead and then a longer one on her lips.

"We don't have anytime for that now Kyo. The others are waiting." Shigure and Ayame had finally caught up. Tohru blushed a bit, and Kyo shot him an angry look.

"Ok, princess, close your eyes and we will lead you to your temporary castle!" Ayame pointed toward the house dramatically. (Something only Aya could do.) Tohru nodded and obliged. They started up the lane with Kyo and Shigure gently leading Tohru by her arms; Ayame pranced in the lead.

"We have arrived! We have arrived! The honored guests and her escort are here!" Ayame sung when they arrived at the house.

"Ok, Tohru, you can open your eyes now." Kyo whispered in her ear.

"Oh, wow! This is so beautiful! I can't believe you all did this for me! I love it." Tohru was close to tears. "And it's so pink!"

"Of course pink for a girl!" Uo said coming out of the house, followed by Haru, Ritsu, Hiro, Kisa, Hana, Yuki, Momiji, Kagura,Kazuma, and Hatori.

The house had pink and whiteChristmas-like lights hung around the doors and windows. The door screens were also changed to pink. The porch banisters had pink ribbons twined around them, and white balloons. There were pink carnation petals strewn on the grass and porch steps. A big banner hung over the door that read: CONGRADULATIONS! IT'S A GIRL!

"Wait till you see what we did inside."Kagura took her hand and pulled her inside.

**Ok, so now you know. It's a girl! Which is a good thing because I got a lot of girl names from ya'll. And I'm still requesting more! Till next time… arigatou minasan! **_(Thank you everyone)_


	7. Party Games

Chapter VII

**Now, for the party and the presents!**

The inside of Shigure's house was decorated much like outside. There were streamers of pink, peach, and white hanging from the ceiling with a few loose balloons floating around them. The front hallway floor was covered in soft pink and white rose petals with a few green leaves scattered in them. The lights hanging off the walls had a sheer pink shade covering them, leaving their color over the walls.

Tohru gasped and tears started to run down her cheeks.

"Oh, it's so beautiful! I love it so much! You all are so wonderful." She cried.

"It's not that great. There's no need to get all…all girly about." Hiro snapped at her. Kyo whacked him behind the head and glared. Kisa took his arm and lead him away before he could retort.

"Do you really love it Tohru! I had everyone come early and help on the decorating." Ayame sang praise.

"Yes, alas, Ritsu was late and did not have time to help with anything." Shigure grinned as certain people shot him warning looks.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Tohru, I should have been earlier. I should have helped everyone! I am such a disgrace! I shouldn't have been invited!" Ritsu stared up, to everyone's dismay

"No, no, it's ok Ritsu. I'm just glad you came." Tohru whipped her tears and smiled at the flustered man. Ritsu became calm and nodded; relived sighs could be heard around the room.

"Ok! Let's play a game!" Kisa spoke up.

"That's a great idea!" Tohru agreed.

"I have the perfect one!" Ayame skipped of into Shigure's study while everyone went to sit. Not too long later he came skipping right back with a book, a few notepads, pens, and a cap.

"Is that the book we bought the other day?" Shigure asked.

"It is! We're going to play Names from a Hat!"

"What's that?" Haru asked, uninterested.

"Well, everyone will put a name in this hat, and then Tohru will pull them out one at a time to read them. Everyone else will rate it on a sheet of paper. The name with the highest rating will win." Shigure explained for Ayame.

"It sounds fun…doesn't it?" Tohru asked after seeing the faces of Kyo, Yuki, Hatori and Hiro.

"Yes, of course it is. Everyone will enjoy it." Ayame gave the pads and pens to Kisa to pass them out. "Oh, and before we rate I will look up the meaning in this book: '1,001 Baby Names and their Meanings'

There we're a few grumbles around the room, and a few giggles. A bit later the cap was passed around and everyone put a paper in. The hat was given to Tohru and she pulled out the first name:

"Kohana" She read aloud. Ayame flipped though the book and finally found the right page.

"Little flower" Ayame added. "Beautiful, if I must say so myself. Even if I wasn't the one I wrote…"

"Ok, everyone has rated it, next one." Yuki stopped him.

"Ryu...?"

"Ryu…isn't that a boy name?" Kyo asked uncertainly.

"It is, next one Tohru." Hatori ordered

"Yuri"

"This one means lily! Which is wonderful because Ayame means iris, and flowers are always beautiful?"

"Next one!" Hiro was getting as tired of Ayame as everyone else. But Tohru giggled; at least she was having fun.

"Emiko"

"Blessed or beautiful child"

"That would be perfect for the new flower. Don't you agree Haru?" Haru shrugged. "What about you Kisa?" Kisa nodded and smiled at him, Hiro rolled his eyes.

"Let's move on, shall we?" Kazuma asked.

"Ok…um, the next one is…Ai...I know this one, it means love right?" Tohru looked around at everyone, they smiled at her.

"If that one is yours you're cheating." Kagura playfully warned her.

"It's not, really!" She shook her head quickly. She pulled the next one out.

"Gen"

"Gen…it means…spring" Everyone looked at Hatori. He cleared his throat and took a sip of tea.

"Ok, Sissy, pick next one!" Kisa came to his rescue.

"Keiko"

"That's….adored one!"

"It's perfect! I am sure she will be adored; by me anyways…" Shigure added.Both Kyo and Yuki threw their cups at him; he was barely able to doge both.

"Let's move on now" Ayame said to save his comrade

"Momo…" Everyone looked at Momiji, but he shook his head.

"Wasn't I…but I can tell you what it means! It means peach."

"Exactly, that's what you get when you mix orange and pink. Ya know Kyo and Tohru's colors…or at least I think it is." Uo explained

"Your right Uo; Peach would be a close color." Hana replied in a creepy voice.

There was a light knock on the door and Yuki got up to get it. A few seconds later he came back with a sullen look on his face.

"Looks like everyone is here; how wonderful…"

**I made up the game myself, but I looked up all the names to be sure I got them correct. I have a list of what everyone put in there, so let me know if you want to see it. And Ayame really does mean iris! Oh, and the uninvited guest is finally here...this could be good or bad...**

**Here are the characters with the names they put in the hat: _(The ones that were read out loud)_**

**Shigure - Kohana: little flower**

**Ayame - Yuri: Lily**

**Hatori - Gen: Spring**

**Yuki - Keiko: Adored one**

**Momiji - Emiko: blessed, beautiful child**

**Hiro - Ryu**

**Uo - Momo: Peach**


	8. A Gift

Chapter VIII

**I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters**

**The mystery guest is here. I first told of him in the end of chapter 4…and it's…**

* * *

"Akito…Why are you here?" Kyo sneered, moving closer to Tohru.

"I came to see the expecting mother in the family." Akito slowly turned to Shigure and Ayame, who were whispering to each other. He raised an eyebrow. "Now, if my information is correct, you two are responsible for this…gathering."

"Of course, Akito, Who else could do all this?" Ayame answered as if it was an obvious thing.

"Why do you ask?" Shigure pursued.

"Why I was just wondering why I wasn't informed…or invited." Akito flashed a false smile.

"Why it must have slipped our minds…didn't Aya."

"Must have…" The both returned the false smile. Akito gave a scoff and turned toward the door. "Kyo, Yuki, Haru would you come get the gift I brought." Akito walked out the door, and Kyo followed, pausing just long enough to give Yuki a questioning look. Yuki shrugged.

* * *

Outside Akito's chauffeur was un-strapping a large box from the top of the car.

"What is it?" Yuki asked.

"It's for Tohru and the baby." He turned to Kyo. "Kyo…how many months along is she?" Akito changed the subject before Yuki could say anymore.

"…about four months…why?" Kyo answered hesitantly.

"As you should know, the cursed Sohma children are born two months early…and there is still the place of the cat curse left… unfilled since you." Akito coldly reminded him. Kyo clenched his fist and stepped back, ready for a fight. "Well we won't know for another three months, will we?" Akito smiled up at him and patted his cheek. "I must go now. I have other places to be."

By this time Haru and Yuki had gotten the package off the car and the chauffeur was waiting in the car. Kyo glared at Akito's back as he left.

* * *

"What is it?" Asked Haru. He, Yuki, and Kyo stood in the hall scratching their heads over what to do with the mysterious and extremely large package.

"Should we give it to her?" Kyo started at it for a while. "Do you think he did something to it?"

"No, I don't think Akito would stoop that low. Would he?" Yuki started to wonder.

"What's taking you boys so long?" Tohru stuck her head into the hall where the three of them were standing around the present. Kisa, Kagura, and Ayame's head followed.

"Ooo, is that a gift for sissy?" Kisa starred at it awestruck. Haru nodded.

"Well, Princess, go open it." Ayame turned to the rest of the guest in the room behind him. "It's a giant box, wrapped up all pretty if I might say…come see." Everyone got up and stood in the hall. Tohru walked up to the gift and stopped.

"Is it ok if I do?" She asked after seeing Yuki and Kyo's worried faces; Hatsuharu didn't give away anything.

"Of course." Yuki reassured her. Both he and Kyo put on a fake smile, but not before Kyo shot him a warning look. Haru's look didn't change…It almost never did anyways.

Tohru stood on the tips of her toes and pulled on the bow. There was a loud popping noise and the box seemed to explode, everyone jumped towards Tohru.

* * *

**Ok, so sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. My computer decided to get testy and had to be sent out to bet fixed…twice. And on the second time it ended up in Beverly Hills, 90201. And that is not where I live. Anyways, the next chapter should be coming up soon.**

**Your stressed author,**

**Roni**


	9. Complicated time

Chapter IX

**First I want to apologize again for taking so long to get back to the story. And second I have to say, 'I do not own Fruits Basket' and so on and so forth. Oh and third I wannna say sorry for rambling on last time, this time also…**

**Ok, back to the story, Tohru had just opened up the big gift from Akito and it seemed to explode. **

* * *

Everyone jumped toward Tohru, fearing the worst. She stood there in shock and then started to laugh. The box was blowing out confetti and scented pink smoke. The small bits of colored paper floated around the room adding to the jumble of decoration. Soon everyone was laughing with her, except Kyo and Yuki. They were still stunned ,and a little pissed at the prank.

"It's a giant teddy bear?" Hiro half asked. After the smoke had stopped the box and collapsed and a 6 foot orange teddy bear stood in its place.

"Yea, it is…" Haru poked it a couple of times. "Looks like on of the ones you set up in the corner of a kid's room." Everyone gave him a suspicious look. "I saw it in a magazine once." He explained.

Everyone shook their heads; while Tohru ran up and hugged the bear, her arms unable to make it all the way around it.

"Isn't it adorable Kyo? I just love it!" Kyo scratched his head and nodded, feeling a bit relived.

"Yea, Orange Top, it's just your color." Uo said from behind him while ruffling his hair. He growled and swatted her and away. They started arguing; calling each other names, so on and so forth.

"Just like old times isn't it Yuki?" Shigure had mysteriously left Ayame's side and come up behind Yuki. He jumped before answering.

"I guess…Now go away before my brother joins you." Yuki walked away, leaving Shigure with his fake pout. And of course, Ayame was right next to him in a second.

"I am too late. And it looked like the perfect chance to bond with my brother." They both stood there with their fake pout for a bit longer, and then returned to their usual happy-go-lucky selves.

"I think we should get back to the party." Hana interjected. They all filled back out of the hall way to continue the festivities.

* * *

"Thank you all. I had so much fun. It really meant a lot to me." Tohru waved to everyone.

"Oh, but it was such a failure on my side. I couldn't do anything right tonight. I upset everyone at least once. I must have ruined tonight for you, and it was ever so impor…" Shigure poked Ritsu in his side cutting him off.

"Good bye, my flower, I will make sure to come and visit you every day to help ease any pain."

"Like hell you will!" Kyo yelled back at him, shaking his fist.

"Ooo, looks like Kyo plans on keeping the princess away from us." Ayame whispered in his friend's ear. "We will have to put a stop to that."

* * *

_**Three months later**_

"Kyo, we're here!" Shigure called into the house as soon as Tohru had opened the door. Somehow, as promised, he had come to visit Tohru every day, occasionally bringing Ayame. Today was a day Ayame did come.

"Damn it, again? Don't you to have something else to do, then bothering Tohru." Kyo snapped at them.

"Of course not, the beautiful princess comes first always." Ayame acted shocked. "Well, unless there is a really big order at my shop then I must miss our little visits of comfort." He sighed dramatically.

"And Tohru said she didn't mind. Unlike you, Kyo, my flower enjoys my company."

"No she doesn't! You just guilted her into saying she doesn't mind it when you come over." He growled. Tohru and Ayame were already sitting at the table, chatting about his shop; Shigure joined them.

After a while the chattering of Ayame and Shigure started to get on Kyo's nerves. He turned of the television and headed for the door.

"I'm going to go out for a walk. Are you ok with these two?" He asked Tohru. She nodded and smiled before turning her attention back to Ayame's story.

* * *

"Hey, Kyo…"Someone called from behind him. "How's Tohru doing?" He turned to see Haru walking towards him. He was tempted to run.

"She's fine." He answered shortly.

"What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be with her now?"

"Ayame and Shigure are there…"

"Are you sure it is ok to leave them alone with her?"

Kyo stopped and thought about it for a moment, then sighed. He turned around and slowly started to drag his feet back home.

"You're right." He grumbled.

"I was joking you know. She'll be fine with those two with her." Hara continued to follow him and Kyo quickened his pace.

* * *

Kyo walked in to find Tohru leaning over a pot, Ayame and Shigure were on either side of her…still talking. Kyo stood in the doorway a while watching her. She was humming softly and nodding every now and then to whatever it was the two around her were saying. Kyo was trying hard to ignore them.

"Are you going to let me in?" Haru asked calmly. Kyo had totally forgotten about him, and didn't really want to at this moment.

"No." Kyo went andshut the door only to have it opened by Haru. "I didn't invite you in. I don't need any more guests…And don't you dare ask Tohru!" He had started yelling. Tohru, Ayame, and Shigure turned around.

"Hi Kyo, We didn't hear you come in…Ask me what?" She directed the question at Hatsuharu, who had walked in and was making himself comfortable.

"Nothing!" Kyo answered for him before storming of into the bedroom.

* * *

A few minutes later, all five people were enjoying dinner together…well four of them were. Kyo was concentrating on ignoring Shigure and Ayame.

"Ow…" Tohru flinched and placed a hand on her distended stomach. The chatter stopped and all attention was on her. "I'm ok, it was nothing. Just felt a little weird." She said quickly and smiled.

Slowly the noises resumed as the eating and talking continued; Kyo continued to watch Tohru. She flinched again and got up from the table.

"Excuse me; I forget a dish in the kitchen…" She hurried out of the room and Kyo followed.

"Are you ok?" He grabbed her shoulder.

"I don't think so…Kyo there's something wrong…with the baby." Tohru cringed in pain again.

"Why didn't you say something earlier damn it!" Kyo yelled at her.

"I didn't want to burden anyone." She flinched, letting out a little whine.

"You Idiot!" He picked her up wedding style and carried her to where the others were still sitting, watching the kitchen door. "Ayame call Hatori, Now! ... Haru call a cab, we have to get to the hospital."

* * *

**Ok, here it is, chapter 9! I decided to get it up now kuz I got ACT coming up. Wish me luck! Oh, and I hope you enjoyed this one. It was kinda thrown together in a day. **

**Your stressed tester**

**Roni**


	10. Hospital Visit

Chapter X

**I'm back my dear readers! I couldn't leave you hanging on as long as I did last time, especially with the killer of a cliff hanger that I gave on the last chapter… Wait I almost forgot.**

**I do not own Fruits Basket.**

**Ok, back to the story, I'll pick up at the hospital.**

Kyo was pacing back and forth in the emergency waiting room, while Haru, Ayame, Shigure, Yuki, and Kagura seemed to be sitting patiently. Hatori walked through the door marked staff only; Kyo quickly walked up to him.

"Well…what'd they say? Is it bad? Will she be ok? Is the baby ok… Tell me already!" Kyo quickly asked, not giving Hatori a chance to answer. By time he did every one was already standing around them.

"Calm down Kyo and stop yelling…we are in a hospital." Hatori calmly stated

"How the hell am I supposed to calm down! You haven't answered any of my questions yet damn it!" Kyo's voice was just below a yell.

"Be quiet and I will." Hatori snapped impatiently. Kyo opened his mouth to argue, but quickly shut it after a stern look for the Sohma doctor.

"I talked to her doctor and it seems everything is alright with Tohru and the baby." Hatori addressed everyone. "She was having early contractions, most likely due to stress or worry. Everything is fine; they are going to keep her over night for observations. She can go home tomorrow."

Kyo walked away and slumped into a chair, and everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Hatori followed Kyo's actions and sat next to him, and soon enough they were all a little more relaxed.

"Figures…" Yuki breathed.

"What 'figures'?" Kagura asked.

"She has always been one to worry over everyone and everything but herself."

Haru and Kyo nodded in agreement.

"You two!" Kyo suddenly snapped at Ayame and Shigure. "You're not allowed to visit her anymore! Got it!"

"But…" Ayame started.

"I think that is best…Shigure, Ayame." Hatori agreed giving both of them a look, daring them to defy him.

"I guess we must listen to them Aya." Both of them nodded then playfully hung their heads in fake shame. Yuki shook his head at their antics.

"Couldn't you two act more mature, we're in a hospital." Yuki asked, annoyed at their playfulness at a time like this.

"Mrs. Sohma has been assigned and room and is ready for visitors now." A pretty little nurse came out to the waiting room and Shigure raised an eyebrow. Before he could say anything Kagura grabbed him by his ear and dragged him out of the room.

* * *

Everyone was gathered in Tohru hospital room…everyone. Kagura and Kisa were sitting on either side of the bottom Tohru's bed. Kyo and Hatori were sitting in the visitor chairs next to the head. Haru, Hiro, and Momiji were leaning against the wall opposite to her. And Yuki was sitting on the window sill.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make everyone worry over me." Tohru started.

"Look, it's you that needs to stop worrying, Tohru." Kyo softly scolded at her.

"He's right, you know." Yuki agreed. Haru silently nodded.

"Yea, no more worrying for you Tohru." Momiji concurred.

"She shouldn't be worrying about everyone else anyway…stupid woman." Hiro muttered. Kisa shot him a bad look, and he looked away. Tohru nodded and smiled her usual full-hearted smile.

"Ok, no more worrying for me. I promise." She grinned.

The door opened and the same nurse from the waiting room walked in.

"Oh my, there shouldn't be this many people in here. Some of you have to go." She started to shoo them from the room till only Kyo and Hatori were left.

"I should get going too. Would you like a ride home Kyo?" Hatori offered.

"No thanks, I think I'll stay here tonight."

Hatori left taking the remaining Sohmas with him.

**Ok, I truthfully couldn't leave you all hanging with that cliff hanger, espically after being wished good luck on my ACTs and all. There is nocliff hanger here, because the test is exactally one week from today, so I am devoting all my time to studying. Hope this chapter will hold you till then.**

**Your studious studier,**

**Roni**


	11. Baby Birth

Chapter XI

**Here it is the last chapter…Chapter 11. I noticed that this story was a lot more mellow then the one before but I think it turned out really well if I my say so myself. I'm not sure I am going to be able to continue this in another story, but if you want I can try. The plot will probably be something like Yuki trying to take Tohru from Kyo…or whatever. You probably wouldn't be interested. So here I go.**

* * *

The next two months after the hospital incident had gone by rather quickly and relatively well. Of course there was the 'occasional' constant phone call from Shigure to 'check up on his flower', since he and Ayame were banned from visiting her. However, everyone else was allowed to visit, whether Kyo liked it or not.

Hatori would stop by once a week to give her a check up. Kisa would come over on the weekends, dragging Hiro along, to tell Tohru about school and whatever was going on. Yuki would visit with flowers, sometimes withHaru, though not by choice. And Momiji would make sure to bring over food and games any time he could. Kyo rarely had a moment to spend time alone with his wife, but then again Tohru hasn't had a chance to worry over anyone.

* * *

"Kyo…Kyo!" It was early Tuesday evening, Kyo and Tohru were washing the dishes; Tohru refused to sit around all day, and the dishes was one of the few things Kyo would let her do. "Kyo my water just broke."

Kyo stood with a dumbfounded look on his face for a while. _She's coming…she's finally coming. My baby girl…_ Tohru called his name again, snapping him out of his thoughts. He ran to the phone to call Hatori. For some reason he couldn't remember his number, or anyone else's for that matter.

"Damn it!" Kyo yelled at the phone, as if it was the phones fault for his forgetfulness. Tohru had slowly followed him, and dialed the number for him.

"Hello." Hatori answered after the second ring.

"Her water broke! Hatori what do I do! Hatori…" Kyo shouted into the receiver.

"First, take a deep breath…" Kyo did as he was told. "Now wait calmly with Tohru. I will be there in five minutes."

"B-b-but, how am I supposed to do that!" Kyo worked up again.

"Kyo…stay calm for Tohru's sake and I will be there as soon as possible."

"How…" Hatori hung up before he could get the next question out.

"Kyo!" Tohru gripped his arm as a contraction hit. He helped her to the couch and held her hand, softly rubbing her back to keep her calm. _This isn't that hard. I can do calm. _Another contraction hit and Tohru squeezed his hand, and his thoughts changed. _Ow! Ow! Ow! It…hurts! Ow! DAMN!_

Luckily for Kyo there was a quick rap at the door. He jumped up and ran to open the door.

"Let's go." He walked past Kyo and helped Tohru up from the couch. Kyo grabbed the overnight bags and held the door for them. On the ride over to the hospital Kyo sat in the back with Tohru while Hatori drove. Unfortunately, or fortunately, he got a call on his cell.

"I can't talk now…because I am busy…On my way to the hospital." He looked into the rear view mirror at the couple in the back seat and abruptly shut the phone; shook his head and concentrated on driving.

* * *

Yuki ran into Momiji outside of the hospital.

"So you heard?" Momiji asked, slowing down enough for Yuki to catch up. Yuki nodded. "Did Ayame tell you?" Yuki stopped in his tracks.

"Ayame knows?" _Damn_.

"He is the one that spread the word…How did you know then?"

"Haru told me."

"It was Ayame that told me." Haru appeared behind the two, making them jump.

* * *

All three started of to the maternity ward together, most of the Sohmas were already their. Kagura, Kisa, Hiro, Kazuma, and Ritsu, along with Uo and Hana were sitting in a corner of the room.

"Run Aya! I think she is mad!" There was a quick pat of feet coming up from behind Yuki. He squeezed his eyes tight and braced himself, afraid what his brother and Shigure had done. Haru and Momiji moved over to the rest of the family. Shigure and Ayame ran right into Yuki and all three went sprawling into maternity ward followed by two security guards with scowls on their faces and night sticks in their hands.

"What did you to do now!" Yuki snapped angrily, rubbing the fresh bump on his forehead.

"Nothing…" They said simultaneously.

"Do you know these two?" One of the security guards asked roughly. Haru, Momiji, Yuki and everyone else shook their heads.

"They do too! This one is my little brother…see." Ayame held Yuki's head as close to his own as possible, with Yuki trying to push him away. "Hold still Yuki...Stop pushing. Ow!" After forcefully removing his brother from himself, Yuki stood up and brushed off his clothes.

"What's the ruckus over here!" A boom voice rumbled over Shigure and Ayame's whines. "Get up off the floor and be quiet we are in a hospital!" A hefty, gruff looking nurse stood over them with a clip board in one hand and a bed pan in the other.

"I apologize for them, ma'am." Yuki bowed to her politely.

"But she is being louder then we are." Ayame complained. The nurse growled, and the two shut their mouths.

"Once again I apologize." Yuki bowed again and shooting a warning glare at the two men still sitting on the floor. She looked over the three of them again, and then strutted off.

"We she was louder then us, right?" Ayame asked while getting up; Shigure nodded. A bed pan came flying in their direction and both men had to hit the floor again to keep from being hit. Yuki sighed and walked over to the other Sohmas, who were doing a great job of ignoring the scene as soon and the nurse had come over.

Ayame and Shigure got to their feet again; Momiji and Haru shook their heads again.

"Can't they start acting more their age?" Momiji asked.

"No…And it's not like you can talk." Haru shrugged at him.

* * *

Hatori came through a door to be met with many people and questions.

"How is sissy doing?"

"Is the princess ok?"

"Did that stupid woman have the baby yet?"

"Is everything alright with Miss Tohru and the baby?"

"Is the baby here yet?"

"Are they all ok?"

"Calm down everyone, everything is fine. She hasn't had the baby yet so have a seat."

* * *

_Ow! Ow! Damn it! Ow! Is it over yet! …If she is squeezing my hand this hard she must be in a lot of pain… SHIT! Ow!_ _Why does having a baby have to hurt so much…. Can't they give fathers pain medic…OWWWWWW! Damn contractions._

"Ok, Tohru…push!" The female doctor and nurses were grouped around the bottom of the bed, while Kyo was near Tohru's head, holding her hand.

_Jeez! This shit hurts!... What does she mean push! Ow! OW!... Why isn't it over yet? I mean how long does it take to push out a baby!.. Agh! The pain! I'm sorry! Promise I won't let her go through this again…! Ow! I'll force her to take the meds…! PUSH AGAIN! IS SHE CRAZY! We were almost their 5 pushes ago!.. Finally, the squeezing stopped. But I can't feel my hand! Why can't I feel my hand!_

"Kyo! Kyo we did it! Look!" Kyo looked up from his hand. that was slowly staring to throb. Tohru was smiling at him, looking a little worn out with her hair pasted to her face with sweat. Kyo picked up the bucket of fresh water and a small towel from the side of the bed. He sat on the bed nest to her and wiped her face and neck, while she rested her head against his shoulder.

"Hear you go a perfectly healthy baby girl." A young nurse gently handed the baby to Tohru. "So what's her name?" Tohru and Kyo smiled at her.

* * *

"I'm looking for the Sohma family." A large group of people in the corner quickly stood, causing the nurse to jump. "Um…I'm not sure all of you can come in. It's against the rules."

"Oh, but Nurse, it is a beautiful thing to see a new born with the whole family. I mean, I'm sure a beautiful little thing like you couldn't get in to trouble for breaking a few rules." Shigure wooed her.

"Well, I'm sure it would be ok this one time." She giggled, so did Ayame.

"How sneaky and underhanded of you; I liked it." Ayame whispered to him while they were being lead down the hall.

* * *

"Isn't she beautiful, Kyo?" Kyo nodded, smiling down at his daughter, who was now in his arms.

"And she's so small and soft…and warm." Kyo loved the feel of the little body in his arms.

"And she has your eyes." Tohru added rubbing baby's palm with her finger. It curled around the finger into a fist. Tohru and Kyo giggled.

"She is going be beautiful, just like you." Kyo took his eyes off his child only to stare into Tohru's. He leaned toward her and lightly kissed Tohru's lips.

"Kyo, you just had a child! This is not the time to be working on another one." Shigure walked into the room.

"And he shouldn't be doing it in front of the baby." Ayame followed. As did Yuki, Haru, Momiji, Kagura, Kisa, Hiro, Kazuma, Uo, and Hana.

"The perv has point Orange Top. Concentrate on raising the first kid before you work on getting the next." Uo grinned.

"Or at least wait till Tohru is out of the hospital." Haru corrected. Kyo growled at them but nothing more. Tohru blushed and smiled.

"Why are all of you in here? There is a limit to the amount of visitors they can have at one time." Hatori appeared in the door behind the group.

"Bet we all wanted to see the baby." Ayame pouted.

"By the way what is her name?" Momiji asked.

"We named her Kira." Kyo said with a smile, which was a bit odd for him.

"Kira means 'sunlight'. I read it in the baby names book Shigure bought." Tohru explained.

"Kira…Kira Sohma…I like it Miss Tohru." Everyone was bending over the bed watching the now sleeping Kira Sohma. The child with crimson eyes and light brown hair; the beautiful little new addition to the Sohma family that was brought by love…into love.

"Shigure," Kyo whipped his head to face the mischievous dog. "You stay away from her or I'll kill you."

"He's got a point perv. I'll kill ya to." Uo threatened. Shigure pouted and Tohru, Kisa, and Kagura giggled. Hana and the rest of the men nodded, even Ayame. Little Kira started to wail, and everyone got quiet.

"Looks like you have a lot on your hand right now so well be going." Hatori ushered everyone out of the hospital room.

"I think she'll grow up well." Kagura told Momiji.

"I think she'll grow up well loved." Momiji replied.

* * *

**Ok, I know that this isn't much of an ending, but I can't think of another way to finish it. And if I don't finish it now I won't be able to ever. Thank you all for reading and reviewing my story. I am really grateful for you all. I am going to do an explanation chapter later so if you have any questions feel free to ask them.**

**Your relieved writer,**

**Roni **


End file.
